


Smell me,feel me,taste me.

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Smell me,feel me,taste me.

01.

“您好，帮我估个价吧。”

中岛裕翔用饱经世故的眼神看着站在自己的小桌前，抱着黑色的琴盒，穿着再整洁不过的灰白色卫衣，一看心情就有些欠佳的年轻男孩。

中岛意识到，从他一进门开始，空气里就开始飘散着淡淡的香气，中岛轻轻嗅了嗅，看着小桌前已经有些黯淡的台灯灯光打在他百般犹豫的侧脸上，抱着琴盒的两只手还紧了又紧，不太想要干脆放下的样子，中岛准备接过琴盒的双手在空中举了一会又尴尬地放下。

“您还是好好考虑一下要不要当吧。”

中岛在新宿的某个街角经营这家当铺已经有几年时日了，来到这里的很多都是由于生活拮据不得已卖掉喜欢的东西的人，这样的表情他也见得多了，每次看到他都会甩给顾客这样官方的回答，但男孩听到以后，还是倔强地鼓了鼓腮帮，把怀里的琴包轻手轻脚地放在了桌子上。

中岛打开琴盒仔细端详了一番，是一款Yanagizawa的中音萨克斯，虽然不是最新的型号了，但是无论管体还是音键，都保护得十分到位，没有任何刮擦和损坏的现象，皮垫的密合度也完好，用起来很灵活，足可以看出来男孩平日对他无微不至的照顾。

“你对他很好呢。”

中岛说着把萨克斯挂在胸前，用熟练的指法随意地吹了一下音阶，男孩看着他，露出了有些惊讶的神情。

“的确能当个好价钱，只是，为什么要卖掉他呢？”

“对你来说，这是很重要的东西吧？”

男孩很明显有一些动容，但是仅仅过了几秒钟的时间，他就突然用冰冷的话语回应了中岛的问题。

“您只需要帮我估价就好了。”

“我是担心您会后悔，发生了什么吗？”

对于第一次见面来说，这样的问题确实是太过多余，但是看到男孩的眼睛随着自己的提问慢慢变得湿润，中岛觉得这里面一定有他所好奇的故事，空气里弥漫着的信息素味道促使他的好奇心更加强烈了。

让人沉迷。

“我应该没有告诉您隐私的义务吧？”

中岛也不好再追问什么，拿过计算器速度极快地敲了几下，最后给男孩展示了一个数字，男孩得到了还算比较理想的价格，随着中岛的指示，在登记本上留下了自己的个人信息。

“我过两天还会来的。”

男孩拿走了中岛装在琴包里的当金，头也不回地离开了当铺，中岛看着他在本子上留下的信息，嘴角露出了笑意。

真是个任性的孩子。

桃子蜂蜜的香味依旧弥漫在整间铺子里挥之不去。

02.

山田凉介是A音乐学院管弦系的一名普通的大四学生，生在很普通的家庭，父母为了供他学音乐，可以说是砸进了不少的人力物力。

也因为自己分化成omega的缘故，变得缺乏自信，做事也有些畏畏缩缩，明明读的是音乐学院，却不太爱表现自己，但是每天晚上山田都会拿着萨克斯去离学校不远的酒吧打工，给顾客吹些小曲赚一点零花钱，也是因为这个契机，他遇到了可以让他偶尔变得勇敢起来的人。

当铺离他学校的公寓还是有相当一段距离的，一个星期过后的双休，山田搬着沉重的纸箱再次来到了当铺，把纸箱踉踉跄跄地放到脚下，气喘吁吁地擦着脖子上的细汗。

没有顾客时就无所事事地翻报纸的老板上下打量了他一番，放下报纸起身走到纸箱前蹲下翻看着里面的内容，然后勇敢地得出了判断。

“果然是失恋了吧？”

“和你没有关系的事。”

中岛看着山田不满地撇了撇嘴角，再次感叹恋爱真是会让人变得盲目失去理智。

山田搪塞地扔下一句我过几天还会再来的，就被身后的中岛叫住了。

“一趟一趟地跑也挺麻烦的，如果真有那么多东西你拿不了，我可以帮你去拿。”

把中岛领进自己房间的时候，山田就后悔了，或许他早就应该发觉中岛的居心叵测，早点拒绝才对。

空气里弥漫着的浓厚的酒心巧克力味道让他变得有些昏昏沉沉，回头看看对方，明明在刻意释放自己的信息素，却摆出一副装作毫不知情地环视自己房间的模样，山田攥紧已经微微打颤的手，明明离发情期还有几天时间，腺体却感觉有些肿痛。

“萨克斯当掉，还怎么上学？”

“还有这些东西，通通要当掉？”

中岛指着地上已经装好的两个纸箱，回头看了看山田，他早已是愁容满面。

“我也不想的......”

“可是无论怎么收拾，感觉不知道房间的哪个角落里，还是有他的影子.......”

“真的可恶......”

山田说罢，浑身无力地坐在地上，用拳头无力地砸着地板，听到中岛表明想要进一步了解事情的经过，山田没再推拒，中岛也顺势席地而坐，挪到他的身边。

“那天我在他身上闻到了别人的味道。”

“可是他从来都没有碰过我，看吧......最近时间快到了，他又躲出去了。”

“可能一直以来都只是我的一厢情愿吧。”

山田的前男友就是他之前打工那家酒吧的老板，他去找工作的时候看到人家的第一眼就一见钟情了，对方同意和自己交往，但是却从来不对自己上心，每当山田到了发情期前后的日子，他都会找各种各样的理由不与山田见面。

直到后来察觉到他曾经标记过别人，他才意识到对方对自己可能根本就毫无感觉，后来他甩给对方一句分手，就辞掉了酒吧的工作，已经过去很多天了，还没有等到对方的挽留。

“那要不要来我这里打工？”

“不用了......”

中岛抬了抬眉毛，他自然料到了山田的反应，他把手搭在纸盒上，修长的手指敲打着时轻时重的节拍。

“你知道怎么样才能不用卖掉这些东西，也能够忘记那个人吗？”

没有等山田回答，中岛就单手环住了山田的腰，把他放倒在纸箱旁边倾身压上去，狠狠嗅着他颈肩散发出来的让人着迷的混合清香，他早就想这么做了，想到怀中的人喜欢的对象拥有这样的美味还要刻意地四处逃窜，不管出于什么原因，中岛都认为那人真的是愚蠢至极。

那我就不客气了。

带着一丝酒精浓度的味道环绕在身边更加贴近了山田，中岛的力道虽轻柔但却又很强势，让山田顿时尝到了危险的味道，自从分化以后，中岛是第一个如此接近自己的Alpha，逐渐上升的体温出卖了他现在动摇的心境，打在他颈间的温热让他感受到莫名的瘙痒难耐。

“很简单，那就是移情别恋。”

03.

在Alpha这个强势的群体中，中岛是个特例。

他能够根据自己的喜好控制自己的情潮，并且他拥有一个至今为止，去过他当铺的人全部都知道，而唯独山田不知道的公开秘密。

那个秘密，就藏在当铺里屋的防晒柜里。

已经过去三天的时间了，他想到那天和山田在房间里暧昧的一举一动，心头依旧翻涌着无法平息的热浪，催促着自己抓紧时间将对方据为己有。

他发誓自己那天不是故意要对山田得寸进尺的，本来想着只要先汲取他的味道就可以了，但是怀里的人感觉到自己的鼻息靠近腺体把手放在自己胸前无力地抵抗时，那份触感挠刮着中岛的理智，他抓住了对方的手腕，欺上了对方的嘴唇。

中岛感叹，就连嘴唇也是软软的桃子清香，像是在品尝新鲜的果糖，中岛给予他细腻柔软的吻，时而在对方被情潮淹没深陷其中，不由自主地开始享受时，用霸道的力度吸引对方的注意力，拉回对方早已不知飘去哪里的心智。

他从里屋拿出山田的萨克斯，细心地把表面擦得光亮，即兴吹了一首轻快欢愉又不失浪漫的曲子。

不知道什么时候在门口站定的山田呆愣地看着中岛和着温暖的灯光吹奏的画面，直到一曲完毕，对方已经发现了自己的存在，自己的意识才被动地拉回。

山田答应了中岛之前的提议，今天是他第一天上班。

“会吹这首吗？”

“嗯......这本来是我下个月参赛选的曲子。”

“哈哈，好巧啊。”

中岛把手里的萨克斯递给一脸茫然，犹豫地接手的山田。

“既然有比赛，就要好好练习才行啊，很久没有练过了吧。”

“这首歌，也是他给我选的，我不知道已经吹过多少遍了......”

虽然这样说着，山田还是背上了挂带，吹起了这首他再熟悉不过的曲子，曲子依旧吹得连贯，中岛看着他吹奏时轻轻闭上的双眼入了神，仿佛脑海中想到他被别的男人后抱着，带着幸福而又安于现状的微笑，用乐器将这首歌掺杂着爱意娓娓道来。

曲子的收尾也恰好收住的中岛的胡思乱想，他帮山田把萨克斯放好，走到窗前的钢琴旁，打开了很久都没有碰过的键盘盖。

“你现在害怕吹这首曲子对吗？”

“不要怕，我会赋予这首曲子新的意义。”

中岛背对着山田，用钢琴演奏了起来，山田忍不住慢慢靠近他的背影，看着他修长的手指在黑白相间的琴键上灵活地跳跃，从容得让人吃惊。

“会弹吗？”

“考学前接触过一点，但是感觉不太擅长。”

“为什么？”

“因为......”

山田低下头伸开了自己的十指，示意给中岛看，中岛没忍住轻笑出声，压着山田的肩膀让他坐了下来，山田尝试着弹起了刚刚的曲子，短短的手指确实好像顿时失去了刚刚吹奏萨克斯时的灵活。

中岛走到山田身后，用自己的手帮山田确定着指法，当他俯下身靠近山田的那一瞬间，他又闻到了之前让他倾心的味道，手指也慢慢开始变得不安分，插过山田的指缝，和他的手紧紧相扣，与琴键碰撞发出了不太和谐的曲调。

山田的手虽然僵持着不敢动，但却有些颤抖和湿润，中岛的味道让他再一次感到微醺。

“以后不光可以打工，还可以课后练习，真的是两全其美呢。”

中岛一本正经地说着撩拨人心的话，让山田忍不住头往一边倾，躲避他打在颈侧炙热的呼吸。

时间过得很快，说是打工，中岛也基本上没有让山田干过什么活，晚上来到店里都是聊聊天，让他练练备赛的曲子，或者是想方设法和他亲近。

突然有一天，山田请了整整一周的病假。

自从上次以帮忙搬东西为理由去山田家，中岛就已经熟悉了线路，他计算着发情期的最后一天，来到了山田的公寓，当走到山田住的公寓门前时，发现门是虚掩着的，他自顾自地在玄关脱掉鞋子走了进去，走廊的地上散落着对方刚刚从便利店里买的东西。

中岛蹑着脚走进里屋，发现山田坐在地上，手忙脚乱地从抽屉里面翻找着什么，抽屉里被他翻出的其他杂物掉到地上，发出嘈杂的声响。

其实从一进门开始，扑面而来的桃子香味浪潮早就已经告诉中岛现在是什么样的情况了，或许他早就算到了，对方所谓的病假是为了掩盖什么，他在山田打入抑制剂的瞬间，冲进房间夺走对方的救命稻草，看着对方吐字困难，发出难耐喘息的神情，故作不慌不忙，理直气壮。

“你怎么了？”

中岛做着可笑的明知故问，跑过去帮山田顺着后背，他一脸关心模样的背后，早就有不可控的欲望慢慢探出头来。

04.

山田痛恨自己一如既往走在去中岛当铺路上的这双腿。

不过他更加鄙视的是自己。

早就料到自己那毫无含金量的谎话肯定会被揭穿，那天不出意外中岛来到自己的公寓，扔掉了自己的抑制剂以后，两个人就顺其自然地做了。

其实明明不用做到那一步也可以缓解的，可是当时山田感觉自己被中岛有些强势的请求磨得失去了自控的能力，他到现在好像还在被那天酥酥麻麻的感觉控制着，回忆着自己被醇香的酒心巧克力味道包围，中岛伏在自己的身后一边挺动，一边说着占有欲极强的情话。

只是这样想想而已，山田的指甲就忍不住抠紧了自己手臂上的肉。

其实当他第一次意识到中岛是Alpha的时候，他就已经隐隐觉得不安，但是那个人就好像懂得施展魔法一样，让他完全把自己的坚持抛在脑后。

当中岛没有选择永久标记的时候，山田居然还有一点小小的失落，然后又想起了不愿触碰自己一根指头的前男友，陷入了深深的自我否定。

山田进到店里，中岛没有坐在接待的桌旁，里屋的门敞开着，里面也没有人，山田走进去，看到了之前没有注意过的，放在角落里有些破旧的防晒柜，好奇心驱使他打开了柜门，里面的光景却让他满头雾水，不可思议。

里面整整齐齐地摆放着透明的集气瓶，上面贴着标签，写着不同的味道名称，山田起初还不敢想那是什么，不过怎么看，那些名称都代表着信息素的味道，并且他在最边缘的地方，看到了自己的信息素味道。

想到那天和中岛裸身缠绵的自己，山田的小世界顿时天崩地裂，他慌张地跑出当铺寻找中岛的身影，却发现深巷里他和一个比他矮了很多，长相清秀可人的男孩做着交易。

他手里拿的是和柜子里一模一样的集气瓶，还给对方递过去一沓钱。

中岛转头看到山田，并且对视的时候，倒是没有一丝一毫的慌张。

仔细回想，山田觉得自己根本就不懂他，第一天来到店里的时候，看到自己就逼问着和他完全没有关联的问题，意外地发现他很有才华，好像不止会一样乐器，到自己家里莫名其妙地说着要自己移情别恋，又做着收集信息素这种莫名其妙的事。

这个人身上的谜点，实在是太多了。

“所以你接近我就是为了这个吗？”

听到山田的逼问，中岛想要反驳，却不知道该如何反驳。

“这么多的信息素，你都是靠这种手段得到的吗？”

“不是的。”

唯独这一点，中岛是真心觉得冤枉，他看到山田已经慢慢不能控制自己的情绪了，他开始狡猾地释放信息素，想方设法浇灭山田的恨意，从而转化为对自己的依赖。

山田似乎察觉到了什么，他强忍着这份刺激，在快要屈服之前，跟中岛宣誓着不会再接近对方这样的话，舔舐着不知不觉被咬破的嘴唇，逃离了这个地方。

是我太傻了，哪怕是仅有的一个瞬间，我还以为你会是喜欢我的。

山田想。

05.

中岛万万没有想到，自己有一天会陷入这样的修罗场。

中岛像往常一样悠然自得地吹着山田的萨克斯时，看到一个个头和自己相近，长相十分英俊，身上带刺鼻香水味的男人走了进来。

男人看到中岛手中的萨克斯风，眼中闪过一丝妒火，却又很快恢复跟生人打招呼的客气模样。

“不好意思，这把萨克斯，我能够赎回来吗？”

“这位客人，冒昧问一下，您和这把萨克斯之前的物主是什么关系？”

男人示意中岛回头，中岛回头看向男人指示的方向，发现山田一动不动地站在那里看着自己面前的男人，眼角还带着点滴光亮。

“凉介，原来你在这里啊，可想死我了。”

看着男人故作深情的姿态，中岛不禁替山田觉得火大，但是看了看山田的模样，他好像完全没有要反抗对方的意思，任凭男人揽着他的脖子把他塞进怀里，手指在他散发着迷人香气的腺体上不住地摩擦，故意当着中岛的面明里暗里地撩拨山田的欲望。

“凉介，这位先生可是个Alpha啊，你和他共处的话很危险的。”

不过山田看起来好像也并没有很想和男人粘在一起，不过他的立场应该动摇不定，一定还在因为之前的事情置气，他不自然的表情中岛都尽收眼底，后颈带着情欲的摩擦反而让他扭扭捏捏地试图逃离，然而男人的手又紧了紧，向中岛投去宣战的目光，看来他早就明白了一切。

“他和哪位Alpha共处，和您有什么关系呢？”

“看来您还不知道，凉介是我的Omega，当然和我有关系。”

中岛顿时露出了讽刺的笑，并且越笑越夸张，男人的迷之自信瞬间被中岛的笑浇灭了大半，眉眼之间出卖了他此时此刻的心虚和不爽。

“您的Omega？真好笑，他的身上一点您留下的印记都没有呢。”

“不但没有，反倒还被我标记了呢。”

中岛的眼睛根本就没在笑。

“反、反正就只是临时标记而已吧！我最近有点忙，还真是感谢你帮凉介的忙了呢。”

男人的语气明显有些动摇，下一秒他用更绵软的拥抱把山田搂在怀里，在他耳边厮磨着中岛完全可以清楚听清内容的悄悄话。

“是我错了，不要和我分手。”

“我知道啦，今晚就满足你好吗？”

山田的身子看上去的确有些发软，但是表情依然不十分情愿，男人的嘴唇一点一点靠近山田的腺体，在距离就快要可以忽略不计的时候，中岛推开桌子一个箭步上前，单手掐住了男人细长的脖颈，然后伸长胳膊用力将他推远。

男人的脸已经由于气愤和呼吸不畅而变得通红，他怒目圆睁，却完全没法震慑住中岛，然而中岛并没有使出多大的力气，暗自嘲笑着这所谓的对手也只不过就是这种程度而已。

“不好意思，我不想他身上沾上一些乱七八糟的味道。”

中岛说这话无非就是希望对方能有点自知之明，他和山田的鼻子都不是坏的，不可能闻不到他是带着其他Omega的香味来的，而中岛气的就是，他完全是在拿自己和山田当傻子。

男人走了十多分钟以后，山田还坐在椅子上垂头丧气，周围散发着生人勿近的气息。

“刚才你不会动摇了吧？”

“别傻了，他分明就是在侮辱你，这种人根本没有信任的必要。”

“那你呢？我难道就应该信任你吗？”

中岛知道，山田的话在影射他收集信息素的事情，他分化成Alpha也已经有很多个年头了，因为自己的自控能力和其他人的不同，还有一直以来择偶方面的挑剔，他还从未标记过任何人。

于是他开始收集信息素这种常人看来有些奇怪的行为，但即使这样，他也迟迟没有遇见让他心动的味道，没有过想要占有某个人的欲望。

但是遇到山田之后，他好像突然感觉茅塞顿开，桃子蜂蜜的味道让他不禁沉沦其中，欲望被无止境地激发出来，尤其在当他知道这样的一个人迟迟没有被满足的时候，他觉得老天是在给自己留机会。

看到山田如此失落的神情，中岛叹了口气。

“我起码可以发誓，不会沾上除了你之外的任何味道。”

06.

山田今晚刚走到店门口，就迎面撞上一个很眼熟的人。

他仔细端详对方的个头和容貌之后顿悟，原来是那天在巷子里给中岛信息素的男孩。

“哟。”

男孩生得灵动可爱，性格也很开朗的样子，打扮的也干净整洁，看上去确实是个不错的男孩，山田想到他和中岛之间可能发生的关系，不自觉地在心里闹起了别扭，准备无视掉对方的主动问好。

“你是不是误会了什么？”

“嘛，是我经济上遇到了困难啦，来拜托他的，被你误会了可真是不好意思呢。”

名叫知念侑李的男孩先是简单地做了自我介绍，而后完全读懂了山田表情的深层意思，那天山田在巷子深处找到自己和中岛时，知念就隐约感觉到了中岛信息素的躁动，仅凭这一点还有今天山田见到自己的反应，就什么都很明显了。

“看来你还不是很了解他啊。”

“他收集的那些信息素，都是别人拿到他店里当掉的，信息素多多少少都会挥发，所以有些人会选择定时来当。”

“当然了，在这之中基本上都是对他有想法的Omega，知道他店里有这种特殊业务之后，以此为契机来接近他，妄想着他会为了自己的信息素心动从而标记自己，不过他很神奇，他对于不能让自己心动的味道，自控能力是超乎寻常的。”

“不过自从他开始对这样以身相许的Omega讽刺挖苦的时候，再也没有人敢越格了，从那以后不在发情期来当信息素成了不成文的规定。”

“所以他目前为止还没有标记过任何一个Omega。”

山田听完了这番话，眉头皱得更紧了，他在心中更加确信中岛接近自己的目的，就是自己所猜测的那样。

可是为什么前男友来找自己的那天，他看上去那么生气呢？

“但是你，被他标记过了吧？”

知念带着八卦的语气调侃着表情不很愉快的山田，其实山田也看得清楚，那天掐着自己前男友脖子的中岛，表情平静如水，嘴角还带着似有似无的笑意，但是那怒不可遏的眼神却骗不了人，不过当听说中岛没有标记过其他人的时候，山田忽然又觉得一丝安慰。

但是这一丝安慰又很快就烟消云散了，现在就算知道自己是唯一被他标记过的人，他也搞不清对方究竟喜欢的是自己，还是自己的味道了。

“这可能是他寻找伴侣的方式吧，真是个怪人哪，作为他现在的朋友，也是曾经被他用锋利言辞贬低过的人，我就和你说这么多了。”

知念像讲笑话一样说着自己和中岛尴尬的过去，然后笑着拍了拍山田的肩膀，离开了当铺，从那以后山田再也没有见过他。

山田缩头缩脑地走进里屋，看见中岛翻着琴谱刷刷地写着什么，偶尔手指在钢琴上敲击几下，跟随琴声哼着曲调，然后继续在谱子上做着标记，中岛看见自己以后合上琴谱，装作没有事情地走过来观察自己的表情。

“那家伙都和你说了吧？”

“抱歉，我只是没想好要怎么说。”

山田的想法再简单不过，只是想要被爱，想要被占有而已，才会不停纠结中岛突如其来闯进自己心里究竟是为了什么，他觉得自己实在是很麻烦，也许前男友不停躲着自己也是因为自己太沉重了吧。

“那你现在，找到了令你迷恋的味道了吗？”

山田不敢去看中岛的眼神，从钢琴旁边的琴盒里拿出自己的萨克斯，故作镇定地开始练习不久以后比赛的曲目，还没吹到高潮部分时，就被对方从身后抱住了，他的鼻息从耳后顺着向下，缠绵地亲吻着自己的腺体，还有侧颈上凸起的血管。

山田已经没有办法继续镇定下去，好不容易调整好的气息还有吹出来的曲调也变得断断续续。

“喜欢。”

“太喜欢了。”

如果这个世界上还有一个人，和我有着相同的味道，你是不是同样也会迷恋上呢？

一次又一次刷新自己对这件事的认知，害怕变得更加沉重，害怕被对方小看，害怕又是一次自作多情和一厢情愿，山田只敢默默地在心里问身后的中岛这个问题，然后用手肘把对方顶开，努力除去心中杂念，专心致志地继续练起曲子来。

07.

中岛刚刚把山田参赛的曲子填好词，本来应当甚好的心情，被上次来到当铺里的那位不速之客给破坏了。

那人据说是来和山田道别的，可是不巧赶在了山田出门的空隙。

“凉介真的很可爱，让人忍不住想要占有。”

“只是，我和你，是同一类人。”

“这样的话你就能明白了吧。”

中岛并没有觉得什么，只不过对方不想好好珍惜的人，是自己的宝贝而已，如果真的和自己是同一类人的话，那倒还正合自己的意。

中岛当机立断宣誓了自己的主权，草草把他撵走，然而今天果然是诸事不顺，赶走一个又来一个，一个素未谋面，染着栗色的头发，皮肤白皙，长相妖艳的男人像迈着猫步一样走进店里，走到中岛的桌前。

中岛并不清楚来者何人，但隐约感觉应该不是什么善茬，还没说几句话，对方就爬上桌子搂上了自己的脖子，姿势摆的那叫千娇百媚，当从那人后颈闻到熟悉的味道，和看到那个人势在必得的媚笑时，中岛当即明白了对方前来的目的。

“这位客人，请你自重。”

“你，最喜欢这种味道对吧？”

的确是和山田一样的桃子清香，中岛并不知他是哪里得来的情报，他只知道他只会这么客气一句，这是他给对方的最后一个台阶。

“我知道你收集信息素的目的，不过你从今以后再也不用收集了。”

男人的指尖扫过中岛的锁骨间，然后利落地扯开衣领，一颗扣子掉落在地上，中岛轻笑一声，跨上桌子把男人反压在身下，摩挲着他的腺体，对方细长的腿缠上自己的腰肢，看到对方迷离的眼神还有故作娇嗔的呻吟，他忍不住在心里暗暗笑话对方的愚蠢。

男人大概以为，渐渐逼近自己后颈的中岛的呼吸，代表着他即将达到目的，可怜的是他并没有等到后颈那一下幸福的刺痛，或者更深层次的发展。

“我喜欢这个味道，但是你，太廉价了。”

“我从来不做这种没有挑战性的事情。”

中岛的笑在男人看来显得实在是太过刺耳和扎心，他浑身都在发抖，进而双手揪住中岛的衣领，和中岛怒目而视，中岛也毫不畏惧地向他投去同情的目光。

“你这种人，活该一辈子孤身一人。”

“恐怕要让你失望了，我已经不是一个人了。”

等那人整理着凌乱的衣衫逃一样地跑出店门之后，中岛看到了躲在门后一点点现身的山田，也不知道他是从什么时候开始站在那里的，但是看到他羞红的脸还有紧张的表情，中岛能够猜出个大概了。

“我，我明天要比赛了。”

“嗯，吹给我听听。”

中岛也是第一次，在面对山田的时候感觉有些紧张，整了整自己被扯坏的衣领，今天空气里的桃子蜂蜜味道比以前要浓厚，提醒中岛瞄了一眼墙上的日历，才知道下一次已经到来了。

山田大概是打了抑制剂才来的，吹奏时气息一直很稳，中岛禁不住想起那天他和山田在公寓里的第一次，那个时候山田的心还不属于他，生殖腔也一直没有打开，中岛因为自己内心的失落而感到可怕，不甘心地一口咬在对方的后颈上。

他把山田留在自己身边，拉进和他的距离，增加和他共处的时间，努力让自己可以取代他心里的那个人，明天的比赛不仅是山田一个人的比赛，也是他最后一搏的战场。

“考验你的日子终于要到了。”

“不光是吹奏的技巧，还有你能不能真正地抛开杂念，忘记那个人。”

“嗯。”

山田抱紧手中的萨克斯，坚定地点头。

“如果你赢了的话，我希望你可以答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”

“你赢了再告诉你。”

“......狡猾。”

08.

已经在后台做着比赛准备的山田，内心还是久久不能平静。

他一边发呆一边抚摸着自己手中的萨克斯，开始变得越来越搞不懂自己，萨克斯明明都已经当掉了，却只是和暂时寄放在别人那里并无两样，真的很可笑，既然这样的话，根本就不用这么麻烦才对。

他突然警觉地醒悟到，自己无非就是想要用萨克斯牵制他和中岛的关系罢了，害怕没了萨克斯，两个人之间就什么也没有了，可是是从什么时候开始，这把萨克斯再无和前男友的半点关系，一看到他想到的就只有中岛了呢？

主持人报幕时叫到了山田的名字，他赶忙调整自己的心态，却带着挥之不去的忐忑心情走上舞台。

熟悉的前奏响起，山田闭上眼睛，伴随着自己吹出的曲调很快进入了曲中的场景，他想起自己迈进中岛的当铺的第一天，虽然心情太差已经顾不上任何，但是唯一让他感到分心的，是中岛看着他时再深情不过的眼神。

说一点都没有对他心动是骗人的，不然也不会答应和他上床，虽然那个时候没有做到完全与他坦诚相见，但是当他用带着茧粗糙又有力的手指爱抚着自己的皮肤时，自己浑身上下就像是过电流一般瑟瑟发抖，本能地索求着，直到对方离开之后情潮的余韵还在身体深处翻滚。

他每一次在自己皮肤上留下的柔情蜜意的亲吻对自己来说是最好的安慰，是他让自己意识到自己也可以被需要，他让自己的心慢慢变得不能再容下其他人了。

或许这个人，真的是一个会施魔法的怪人吧。

把山田的意识从无限的回忆之中拉回的，是从空气中逐渐传到他鼻腔里的一股熟悉的味道，话说回来刚刚前奏响起来的时候，山田就感觉和之前彩排过的不太一样，一开始明明是没有用钢琴来伴奏的，山田还以为是正式比赛老师临时决定的点缀，所以就没有多在意。

熟悉的味道越来越浓烈，山田的内心也越来越动摇不定，不过努力发挥出目前为止最好的水平才是最重要的。

什么事情都没有和山田商量，第一段高潮结束后，他听到了之前没有人和他提到过的英文演唱，是他从来没有听过的歌声，但是演唱者的声音却让他听了心猛地一颤。

“We look for love, no time for tears.

Wasted waters's all that is，and it don't make no flowers grow.

Good things might come to those who wait，not to those who wait too late.

We got to go for all we know.

Just the two of us，We can make it if we try，just the two of us.

Just the two of us，building castles in the sky，just the two of us.

You and I. ”

山田突然觉得很佩服自己，可以在这样的情况下随着歌声故作从容地表演下去，但是当演唱者从后台一步一步缓慢地走到舞台前方的时候，底下的观众席响起了热烈的掌声与欢呼声，而山田也猛烈地意识到了今天还没有打抑制剂的事情。

真的是太乱来了。

最后一段副歌了，山田对演奏不能大意，他从背后默默地看着中岛的背影，熟练到位的硬朗台风很明显地体现了他不是第一次做这种事情，聚光灯打在他的身上，他跳动的发梢和指尖，这首歌仿佛真的被他赋予了新的意义，此时此刻，山田突然想起知念对自己说过的那句话。

我是真的还不够了解他。

表演在紧张的时间和氛围内结束，一切在山田看来都显得太过突然，台下的人依然激动万分地呼喊着“原来是中岛前辈”，中岛笑着和台下的学弟学妹们挥手寒暄。

只是此时山田的白衬衫已经被身上发出的虚汗打湿，身体里面好像在被恶意抓痒一般，滚烫的体表温度让他意识到自己现在的危险处境，快要从紧咬着的嘴唇间飘出的呜咽，眼看着就要透过自己领子上别着的麦放大到所有观众耳边。

山田还没等到用最后的力气匆忙地和台下观众鞠躬退场，就感觉自己倒在舞台上失去了意识。

09.

山田醒来的时候，比赛已经结束很久了，他四下观望了一通，周围全都是刚刚比赛用过的乐器和器材，面前的桌子上，摆着刻着他名字的耀眼的金色奖杯。

体内的燥热依旧没有散去，他支撑起疲惫的身躯，开始慌张地寻找一个人的身影，明明可以清楚地闻见对方的味道，却因为看不到对方身在何处而心神不定。

走到门口的时候刚好跌进中岛温暖的怀抱，中岛的胸前感受到了他嘴边湿热的呼吸，弯下腰来深情地望着他说“我在这里”，山田透过他的领口缝隙，闻到了让他心醉的酒心巧克力味。

“你到底还瞒着我多少事？”

山田混合着难忍的呜咽质问着中岛，然而中岛只是莞尔一笑，双手圈住山田的腰把他抱了起来，放到桌前的座椅上。

中岛走路的时候胯间硬挺的东西一直在和山田的若即若离地摩擦，山田紧紧环住中岛的脖子，在他的耳边放大自己的呻吟，中岛第一次听到，山田用带着水汽和情欲的声音一遍遍呼唤自己的名字，他从来没有感觉这样的满足过。

“你终于成功地忘记他了。”

“你现在心里，脑海里，满满的都是我。”

“你现在很想要我。”

“凉介。”

中岛的每一句调情的话都是断定的陈述句，让山田打从心眼里根本无法反驳。

“你真的太坏了。”

“是是。”

中岛早就已经没有办法在压制自己的情绪了，但却还是装作不慌不忙的样子，一颗颗动作缓慢地解着山田胸前的扣子，没想到比自己还要急躁的是怀中的人，他一只手紧紧握着自己的手，另一只手开始急不可待地扯着扣子，不流畅的动作让扣子变得越发难解了。

对方越发浓烈的信息素味道快要浇灭了中岛的坚持和理智，他把山田的衬衫一把扯开，露出的雪白胴体和已经变得粉嫩的乳尖把中岛想要占有对方的欲望引到了最高点，他将脸深深埋进山田的胸前，品尝着山田美味的乳尖，时而用牙齿轻咬，时而用嘴唇嘬出声响。

山田仰起头娇吟，不一会儿难耐地拖起中岛的脸，望着中岛微皱的双眉，凑上身去主动索吻。

如果要说第一次做爱的时候，山田实在是太过被动，那么这一次，中岛却险些让他占了上风，他一边不停地呻吟，一边不甘示弱地张开双唇，用舌头舔吻着中岛的唇齿间，手上也不闲着地开始拖着中岛的外套，然后把他的套头衫一起脱下来。

山田抓着中岛本就变得乱糟糟的头发，继续加深了因为脱掉衣服而被打断的吻，扭动着柔软的腰肢，下身止不住地顶着中岛的胯间磨蹭着，看到对方皱着眉头难以忍受的样态，中岛把人捞起来反了个身，速战速决地脱下了他的裤子。

中岛把手伸到山田的穴口处，那里早就已经变得湿漉漉的，三根手指伸进去都已经毫无阻碍，中岛的手指在山田的体内不断倒弄，淫荡的水声和山田的呻吟交织在一起，再一次夺去了中岛的理智，他把另一只手的手指伸进山田的嘴里，让他顺着自己的节奏舔弄。

山田闭着眼睛卖力地舔着中岛骨节分明的手指，发出了可以与自己私处相媲美的淫靡水声，唾液很快就顺着下巴落到自己的胸前，手也抓起了自己的欲望开始上下撸动，中岛直起身来解开自己的腰带，掏出了自己也已经忍耐多时，青筋暴起的那根炙热。

看到中岛露出自己的巨大的那一瞬间，山田突然来了感觉，不停撸动的右手加快了速度，随着娇嗔的呼喊射了第一次。

“真是的，凉介怎么可以不因为我而射呢。”

“当、当然是因为你啊......”

“太大了把你吓到了？”

“别、别说出来......”

中岛抱住山田的身体，手指按摩着他已经肿胀起来的腺体，下体由下而上地扭动，和山田刚刚发泄过的欲望和黏湿的大腿内侧磨蹭着，身下的椅子也随着动作发出吱呀吱呀的声音，和下体的磨蹭激起的水声构成了色情的交响。

“裕、裕翔......”

山田一边带着哭腔呻吟，一边将滚烫的小手覆在中岛的臀瓣上，试图让对方更加贴近自己。

“宝贝，现在就想要你。”

“每次见你的时候，都发了疯一样地想要你。”

“这次我可以不用再忍耐了吗？”

“嗯、嗯......要我、要我吧......”

得到了对方的首肯，中岛伏在山田耳边，黏腻地说了句“ありがとう”，下体对准对方的穴口，很快就顺着淫水滑进了体内，两个人几乎同时发出了满足的叹息。

的确从一开始，中岛就发现了这一次做爱和第一次的诸多不同，他吸吮着山田从脖颈上流下来的滴滴汗珠，就连那些汗珠好像也变成了他最喜欢的桃子蜂蜜味道，下体一次又一次夹杂着水声猛烈地抽插，山田的甬道温暖湿润，穴口也早已经被自己操弄得又黏又软。

“凉介的里面，果然好舒服，如果能把你吃掉就好了。”

“嗯......裕翔也、好大......好烫......再深一点......”

“已经是最深了哦。”

中岛上身稍微离开山田一点，掰开山田的双腿直到最大角度，示意山田欣赏两个人交合的部分，那里掺杂着山田释放过的精液还有后穴流出来的浪水，中岛的那根正深深地埋在里面，连根部也不太能看见了。

“凉介想让我把这里也顶进去吗？”

中岛说着开始抚弄起自己的囊袋，还丢给山田一个挑衅的微笑。

“如果能、就好了......”

“凉介太贪心了，不惩罚是不行了。”

中岛把人抱起转移了阵地，把山田放在钢琴前的琴凳上，开始了又一轮的操弄，囊袋有力地砸在山田的后臀，他把山田的手举到自己的面前，用舌尖舔食着他泛红的指尖。

琴凳的空间有限，山田整个身子的平衡性都遭到了破坏，害怕地双腿缠紧了中岛的腰，后背靠上冰冷的琴键，发出清脆的声响。

“不行、这样不行......”

“还记得我之前说要你答应我一件事吗？”

“嗯......什么......？”

中岛俯上身，双手重重地砸在琴键上，剧烈的噪声吓得山田穴口一紧，夹得中岛差点一个没忍住射在里面，他用湿润的双唇吸吮着山田软糯的下唇，近乎撒娇地请求。

“给我生个宝宝好不好？”

“裕翔......我、嗯啊......”

这句话足以击破山田最后的心理防线，他紧紧抱住中岛强壮有力的双肩，体内的情潮不断滚动翻搅，让他不能压制自己的声音放声浪叫，他感觉到自己的身体正在发生微妙而又不能忽略的变化。

“凉介，乖，你想打开的对吗？”

“我们真正地结合吧，好不好？”

中岛是狂喜的，因为他话音刚落，山田体内的另一个通道，就毫无顾忌地向他打开了，他连一分一秒都不想要犹豫，一个挺身进去，成结。

“这下你终于逃不掉了。”

“裕翔，我、我好幸福啊......”

中岛的体力显然已经消耗了大半，高潮即将到来之时，他说着毫不客气的狠话，但却差点被山田的一句发自肺腑的感叹逼出眼泪来，他在山田耳边轻轻地说着“我也是”，然后在最后一次挺身的时候，咬紧山田的后颈注入自己的信息素，下体也全数释放在山田的生殖腔里。

高潮过后的山田身体还在微微发抖，缠住中岛的四肢也软了下来，中岛满足地摸了摸山田的小肚子，捞起软成一滩水的山田起身。

山田的胳膊肘又不小心碰到了琴键。

“轻点，会被别人发现的......”

“哪有什么人啊。”

Just the two of us.

......


End file.
